Starting out
by lost-in-the-couds
Summary: My take on how Kurt joined the Xavier Institute, and his many experiences while living there. includes Some Kurtty and a lot of Kurt & Logan friendship. Rated T for some swearing. DISCLAIMER! I OF COURSE DON'T OWN X-MEN!
1. Chapter 1

_In a small, rural village in Germany-----_

Kurt breathed heavily as he leaned himself against an ally wall, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he struggled to catch his breath. His last teleport had taken what little energy he had left out of him. His clothes were badly torn and he was covered in various bruises and cuts, but he would tend to those later------right now his main focus was staying hidden and _s_taying _safe_.

His glowing yellow eyes anxiously darted around himself, trying to make sure that his perusers hadn't followed him. After a few long moments of nothing but silence, he decided it was safe enough to drop his guard if only for a moment......or at least until that mob found him again.

As he slid down against the ally wall his rapid breathing began to slow, and he closed his eyes in an attempt to calm his nerves. He ran his hand over his badly bruised shoulder in a small gesture of self comfort----he would have to bandage it later. With a small sigh he opened his golden eyes to examine the rest of his body, which was doing worse if not better. Bruises and cuts of varying sizes covered his arms, chest and legs, and he was sure there were several more on his back which he couldn't see. He winced despite himself, he was going to be in a _lot_ of discomfort the next few days.

As he closed his eyes once again he could feel exhaustion creep over him------ if he wasn't running for his life he would have passed out right there. Unfortunately he _was_ running for his life, meaning if he fell asleep and _they_ found him...........there was more than a fair chance that he wouldn't wake up again. He opened his eyes and shook his head to keep himself awake-----but one can only fight off exhaustion for so long----

And Kurt knew as his eyes slowly closed, and his vision faded to black------that it was a fight he wasn't going to win.

---------

_Meanwhile, on the other side of the town-----_

"Come on kid, where are ya?" Wolverine growled to himself as he searched the empty streets of the small German village.

The whole reason he and the other X-men were there in the first place was to find (and hopefully recruit) a new mutant that Professor Xavier had located with Cerebro.-----This task was easier said than done, because for some strange reason the kid was constantly moving off of Cerebro's radar and reappearing somewhere else.

As he checked yet _another_ alleyway he let out a growl of annoyance, it was empty.

"Damn...." he cursed, obviously agitated by his lack of success.

He was just about to turn around and go the other way, when something caught his nose. He paused then took in a deep breath of the air. He could immediately point out three different scents----none of which were pleasant. _Fear, Panic....._and the last scent which made his eyes narrow._ Blood_.

He quickly pressed the button on his intercom and spoke.

"Charles, you might wanna tell Hank to prep the Blackbird's medical bay---- 'cause I smell blood, _and __lots of it_."

And before the professor could even respond, Wolverine took off down the darkened village street----silently hoping that he wasn't too late.

* * *

"_There it is! There's the demon!!"_

"_Quickly! Kill it before it escapes!" _

"_Send it back to the Hell from wince it came!" _

"_Oh, Lieber Gott----" _Kurt whispered as he hurriedly backed away from the raging mob.

He only fallen asleep for a moment------but that one moment was all it took for the villager's to find him. The surrounding building walls were slick with rain, making them impossible for him to climb--- and he didn't have nearly enough strength to teleport.

So his only choice was to run.

His heart raced in his chest as stumbled back, his breath quickly catching in his throat. He could feel panic taking over him as the mob grew closer and closer----he backed away as fast as he could, trying to dodge the torches thrown his way.

As he desperately tried to escape he slipped on the rain-soaked ground and let out a sharp gasp of pain as he landed hard on his injured shoulder. Gripping his shoulder tightly he bit his lip, and tried ignore how badly he hurt as he pushed himself off of the ground with a bloodied hand. When he got to his feet he glanced up with fear-filled eyes and saw just how close the mob now was to him.

The fire from their torches illuminated their faces--- which could be seen even in the darkness. Kurt felt himself shudder at how much _hate_ they had in their cold, anger-filled eyes. He couldn't help but ask himself what he ever did to deserve such hate---------but as he looked once more into their cold, darkened eyes----he knew the answer.

For being born.

As Kurt scrambled backwards, trying to keep his eyes on the mob----his back connected with something solid, and his glowing fear-filled eyes widened with horror.

He had backed into a wall-------there was no where for him to run.

As the mob closed in he crossed his arms over his head and closed his eyes, preparing for the attack. One man lifted his torch high in the air and with all his strength brought it down------

But a moment before it made impact, Kurt whispered a short prayer.

"_Please forgive them Lord, for they know not what they do---"_

* * *

As Logan rounded the street corner the smell of blood was overwhelming, and the sounds of shouting roared in his ears. He could immediately see a large crowd gathered at the front of an alleyway, blocking his view of whatever was going on in front of them.

But by the overwhelming smell of blood----he could very well guess on his own.

With a growl of outrage he charged the crowd, his claws shooting out of his hands with a _snikt. _Just as he was about to tear through the crowd, they all stopped moving, and a familiar voice rang through his head.

"No Logan! I've stopped them, there is no need for _more_ violence!"

Logan whipped around and cast an accusing gaze at the man who had spoken. Professor Xavier wheeled his way towards Logan with a disapproving look on his face. Logan was about to growl out a reply, but he was quickly silenced by Xavier.

"We can discuss this later Logan-----_right now_ we must tend to the boy." He said Solemnly, as his gaze turned towards the ally.

With a short nod, Logan quickly---and none to gently, made his way through the crowd of people until he made his way to the back of the ally.

He was completely taken back by what he saw.

It wasn't the boy's odd, almost demonic looking appearance that shocked him.

It was the fact that he laid motionless on the ground in a pool of his own blood.

At first Logan thought he was dead----but upon looking closer he noticed the slight rise and fall of the boy's chest, which was a good sign no matter how faint it was. It meant the kid still had a chance.

Carefully, Logan picked the boy up in his arms and made a face of disgust at his terrible condition. Blood stained his clothes and matted his fur, the red a starking contrast against the blue.

"Dammit—he's just a kid!" Logan growled, furious at what had happened to the poor boy.

As he lifted the boy off the ground, something silver fell from his neck, and though it was tarnished and covered with blood, Logan could clearly tell it was a cross. Logan looked at the silver necklace it in a bit of disbelief. He never would have thought that someone who looked-----well, the way the kid looked----would have faith. He was sure it was important to the boy, so he picked up the necklace and looked at it, before looking back to the boy. His disbelief slowly turned to rage as he glared at the people who were still frozen in place.

"Here's you're _demon_." he growled bitterly. As he made his way back through the crowd of people he couldn't help but let out a growl----it took all he had not to let out his claws.

The moment Logan stepped into sight the professor's face light up with shock and worry.

"Quickly---let's get him to the Blackbird." He said urgently, as he tried to recover from the shock.

Without a moment's hesitation Logan took off and headed straight to where the X-men had landed the Jet, while trying not to hurt the kid in his arms anymore than he already was. Logan didn't even look back to see if the professor had followed, but knowing him he was most likely erasing the villager's minds of everything they had happened.

"Hold on Kid, we're almost there." Logan said softly, and almost as if in response---the boy opened his eyes just a bit---then just as quickly as they opened, his eyes closed again. Logan doubted the kid even saw anything-----but still, it was a sign that he was still fighting.

And that was good enough for Wolverine.

* * *

Hey everyone, Thanks for reading! This is my first story so please review and let me know what I could improve~

Sorry if you thought it was too graphic or if anyone was out of character------ it's my first time writing the characters so I'm not very good at getting the personalities/actions just right.

Well anyway, till next time! I'll try to update soon, bye!

oh, and just in case----

((DISCLAIMER! I don't own X-men or the character's mentioned!!!))


	2. Chapter 2

As he ran onward, Logan could almost see the Blackbird in the distance. He glanced back down at the boy in his arms and cringed as he noticed how his chest struggled to take even a small, shuddering breath.

"_Dammit!_ Why the _hell_ did we have to land so far away?!" Logan growled.

Within a few minutes, Logan finally made it to the Blackbird. As he approached he noticed that Hank and the others were already waiting for him outside. The Professor had told them all about the situation telepathically.

But even with the Professor's warning, the X-men weren't prepared for the sight they were greeted with.

The boy's physical appearance was......shocking to say the least--- adding that to the horrible condition he was in, it was an overwhelming sight.

Ororo gasped, Jean's hand flew to her mouth, Scott's jaw dropped, and Hank's eyes widened in shock and concern.

"Oh my stars and guarders---" Hank murmured as he quickly ushered Logan and the boy into the Blackbird's medical wing. Jean, Scott and Ororo shared a look of concern before following after them into the jet.

As they entered the medical wing Logan carefully laid the boy down on one of the beds and stepped aside to leave Hank to his work.

A moment later the other X-men piled at the door, all trying to find out the condition of the boy.

"How is he Hank?" Scott asked, the concern in his eyes hidden behind his visor.

"Will he be alright?" Jean asked hopefully.

"What on Earth happened to the poor child?" Ororo asked, appalled by the boy's awful condition.

Hank let out a sigh of frustration and said "I'm afraid I can't answer any of you're questions until _after _I take care of the boy. So until then would you all please vacate the general vicinity so that I may work?"

Knowing that this was Hank's way of saying "get out." The X-men silently turned and left the medical wing------all except for Logan who stood with his arms crossed stubbornly, as he leaned against the wall.

Hank raised a brow and looked at him accusingly "---Logan."

His only response was a grunt.

"I believe I asked for everyone to vacate the medical wing?" Hank implied as he readied some medical supplies.

Logan shook his head at the large blue man "I ain't leavin'." he said sternly.

Hank sighed before deciding that it was best not to try and argue with the Wolverine, and just let the stubborn man do as he pleased.

Hank's eyes narrowed thoughtfully as he checked the boy's vital signs, his heartbeat and pulse were low, and his breathing was shallow at best. And judging by how much of it was on his clothes, the boy had lost a large amount of blood. Hank shook his head in pity, so far things did not look good.....

* * *

_Meanwhile, just outside the medical wing-----_

The rest of the X-men waited just outside the door of the medical bay, anxiously waiting for Hank to tell them any news on the boy. Ororo and Jean sat patiently, while Scott stood with his arms crossed, his eyes narrowed in thought behind his visor.

"what do you suppose happened to the poor boy?" Ororo asked.

"What do you _think_ happened to him?" Scott snapped, they all knew from experience how harshly people treated mutants----but to actually go so far as to do something like _this_.......

Just the thought alone made Scott's blood boil.

Jean and Ororo lowered their heads sadly as they confirmed their own fears. The boy had been attacked .......and no matter how badly they didn't want to believe it----it wouldn't change the truth.

"Did Professor Xavier ever mention his name?" Jean asked, breaking the silence.

"------His name is Kurt, Kurt Wagner." said a familiar in their minds.

All three X-men turned their heads, just in time to see Professor Xavier wheel through the door, his face was calm but his eyes flickered with worry and concern.

"How is he?" He asked simply.

Scott shook his head and said "We don't know yet Professor, Hank is still working on him."

The Professor nodded in understanding before glancing around the room "---where's Logan?" he asked, raising a brow as he noticed that the man wasn't in the room.

Scott looked up, just now noticing Logan's absence "He must still be in there with Hank." he said, in a slightly aggravated tone.

"_The stubborn fool stayed in there even though we were__ specifically__ asked to leave." _Scott thought with annoyance. He really hated people who didn't follow orders..........and he was just about to go in and pull the surly man out of the medical room when he was stopped by the professor, who noticed his intentions.

"It's alright Scott---I'm sure Logan's doing no harm." The professor said, trying to calm Scott's temper.

Scott stopped short on his way to the door and was about to protest, but he knew better than to argue with The professor. He reluctantly leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms, as he prepared for the long wait ahead of them.

* * *

_Back In the medical wing---_

"Oh my.......well this is a problem." Hank murmured as he checked Kurt's eyes.

Logan tensed slightly at Hank's worried tone "whats wrong?" he asked, trying not to seem too concerned.

Hank glanced at Logan before looking back down at Kurt, still slightly perplexed "Well, I was trying to check his eyes for signs of a concussion.... but it seems that the boy doesn't have any pupils....... or sclera for that matter. His eyes are just _solid_ gold------and _glowing_ might I add." he said with a bit of astonishment.

Logan look visibly relieved, for a moment he had thought something was wrong with the kid.

"_other than being beaten within an inch of his life." _he thought bitterly.

Giving up on checking for a concussion, Hank carefully removed the boy's shirt-----or what was left of it, and grimaced. His entire back was bruised and blood matted his fur beyond recognition. And with the amount of bruising there was on Kurt's chest Hank wouldn't be surprised if most of his ribs were cracked if not _broken_.

"My word, was the boy run over by a _truck_?!" Hank exclaimed.

"Nah, just beaten half to death by the entire town." Logan retorted, his eyes narrowed with rage and his lip turned up in disgust.

Hank's eyes widened slightly "You mean the _townspeople_ did all this?" He asked in slight disbelief.

"Who else would have?" Logan replied curtly.

Hank looked down and said "------I just didn't think that people's hatred towards mutants would take them this far----I mean common bigotry is one thing, but....." he trailed off, as he glanced back down on Kurt sadly.

"Hank, sumthin' tells me this didn't have anything to do with mutants----" Logan said grimly, as he took in Kurt's almost demonic appearance.

Hank felt a pang of sadness come over him as he realized what Logan meant. "The poor boy....... " he murmured, before getting back to his work-----which was nerve wracking to say the least.

That was partly because there was just _so much_ that needed to be done all at once------and partly because Logan was watching Hank like a hawk, letting out a low growl whenever he thought the blue-furred man was doing something wrong.

"_Well I have to say that was the most nervous I've ever been while applying stitches."_ Hank thought as he finished up the last of the needle work. _"Of course with __Logan__ staring at you, you have the right be nervous." _He thought with a hint of amusement.

Now came the difficult part--- finding broken bones. Since there wasn't an x-ray machine on the Blackbird, Hank had to do things the old fashioned way. Carefully, he applied slight pressure to one of Kurt's ribs, gaining a slight hitch in breath from the boy.

This cause Logan's eyes to widen, before narrowing dangerously at Hank. "It's alright Logan--- it means the boy is still responsive. Thats a good thing."

Logan relaxed slightly, but his eyes still remained narrowed and his claws itched to come out every time the boy showed signs of pain. The kid was hurt enough already----and seeing him in more pain just pissed him off.

After he had finished checking, Hank shook is head piteously. "Six fracture ribs-----it's no wonder he couldn't breath properly."

Logan let out an angry growl, but said nothing.

"I just have to bandage him up and we'll be done-----let's hope I don't run out of gauze." Hank said only partially joking.

* * *

_Back in the waiting room----_

Although they were all anxious and worried about the boy, no one dared go inside the medical room. But as the minutes ticked by, and over an hour had passed, just about everyone wanted to barge in and find out how Kurt was for themselves. They were a minute from putting this plan to action when Hank walked through the door.

Suddenly all eyes were on the large blue man and Scott was the first to jump to his feet. "Well Hank, how is he?" he said anxiously, asking the question they all desperately wanted the answer to.

Hank sighed and said "Well, he has several abrasions and lacerations, some severe bruising especially around the back and upper torso-----several bruised and possibly cracked ribs, I wasn't able to tell without an x-ray----and most likely a concussion, so he'll be unconscious for quite a while."

When he was done, Scott sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "No Hank, I mean how _is_ he?" he asked exasperatedly.

Hank's eyes widened in realization before saying "Oh, well he's doing much better than before thats for sure......he should be just fine given enough time to rest."

Everyone looked visibly relieved, and couldn't help but smile as the tension in the air lightened considerably.

"Well, is it alright for us to talk to him when he wakes up?" Scott asked curiously.

Hank winced slightly at the question "----Well, there are a few things preventing me from allowing visitations...." he said hesitantly.

Jean and Ororo looked at him with mild confusion, while Scott raised a brow and said "-----And those things are?"

Hank sighed, thinking the reasons were obvious. "Well considering the ordeal he went through, it's safe to say that he'll be abit _terrified_ of people--- and giving the boy a heart attack right after saving his life is a bit redundant don't you think?"

Scott nodded in understanding, although he thought that the sarcasm was unnecessary. "And the other reason?" he asked.

Hank felt small smile spread across his face as he answered "I'm afraid if you want to get anywhere _near_ the boy, you'll have to go through Logan first. He seems to be very protective of the lad--- the man outright refuses to leave the medical wing until young Kurt wakes up."

Jean, Professor Xavier and Ororo all shared an amused smile while Scott smirked. "So, the "vicious" Wolverine is going soft eh?" he jeered.

"Wipe that smirk off you're face _slim_, before I claw it off!" Logan growled from the other room.

Scott jumped slightly in surprise, before shooting a glare at the door as the four behind him struggled not to laugh.

"What was that about Wolverine going soft?" Ororo teased as she raised a brow at Scott.

Scott rolled his eyes, although it couldn't be seen behind his visor, before changing the subject "Well Professor now that Hank's done, do you want me to fly us home?"

The professor shook his head before saying "We'll have to wait until Kurt wakes up and decides whether or not he wishes to join us----we can't just take him out of his home country without his knowledge or consent."

Any reply Scott had was cut off as Logan rounded the doorway with a look of urgency "Well won't have ta' wait long Charles, cause the kid's wakin' up."

As soon as the words met their ears everyone shared a look of concern before Hank and Xavier rushed into the room.

* * *

_Author's note~_

Yay! Super long Chapter two is here! I can't say how grateful I am for the reviews! Thanks a lot to everyone who read the story so far.

I don't quite know what it is about this chapter......something about it just seems.......off. I'll try to fix it later if I can figure out what's wrong.

And poor Kurt........ hang in there fuzzy!It'll all be ok soon! Just wait until the next chapter and things won't be so bad for our fuzzy elf~

Anyway, please review and tell me what I could do do improve!

As always~ Lost-in-the-clouds


End file.
